shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Good Cop, Bad Cop
"Good Cop, Bad Cop" is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Shades of Blue. It premiered on February 25, 2016. Overview After Saperstein's death, Harlee realizes there are no lines Wozniak won't cross and decides to help Stahl's investigation. The crew retaliates against a pair of abusive cops after they harass Harlee's daughter Cristina and her boyfriend. Wozniak makes Loman feel like a part of the unit. Recap Saperstein is dead. Wozniak tells his mother personally. He seems devastated over what he’s done. He admits to Harlee that he lied to her when he said he’d let God decide. The team meets up. Wozniak tells them all that no matter what, Saperstein was a hero and their friend. He tells them that if the Feds reach out to any of them they should come to him. Tess says Sap was a rat and they should all put him in the rear view mirror. She and Harlee almost come to blows over it. Harlee looks out for Loman by telling him to put in for homicide and get clear of this team. Stahl asks Harlee to find out why Wozniak set of Miguel Zepeda for murder ten years ago and says he’s found a witness to the crime. Harlee confronts Woz about it and accuses him of playing God. Woz has been paying the witness $1,000 every other month for ten years to keep her quiet but now he says she’s Harlee’s problem. Stahl poses as an agent of the D.A’s Ethics office and approaches ADA Nava about inappropriate conduct concerning his relationship with Det. Santos and the Zepeda case. Nava confronts Harlee, realizing that the Zepeda case is what brought them together. He doubts her motives for their relationship. Harlee ends up telling Stahl about the abuse she suffered at Zepeda’s hands and that she set him up to save herself and her daughter. Stahl agrees not to pursue any of it if she helps him take down Woz. Cristina brings her boyfriend, Manny home. He’s been beaten up but doesn’t want to go to the cops. She brings him to Woz and Tess. Manny says two uniformed cops beat him up in the park for no reason. Wozniak approaches the cops but believes their story, until Cristina shows him video she took of the event. Cristina didn’t show the video first because at the beginning of it, it shows she and Manny smoking pot. Harlee is furious. She plans to handle things with the cops herself but Cristina is angry when the cops aren’t arrested. Harlee says she doesn’t want the video of her daughter smoking pot to get out because it will follow Cristina for the rest of her life. Harlee later “meets” Manny along with Cristina. She’s not happy about Cristina sneaking out and smoking pot but the video did show Manny taking a beating to protect her so Harlee is willing to give him a second chance. Woz and the team beat up the two cops and tell them that if they ever treat anyone like that again, every gang banger looking to take down a racist cop will know their names. Back at the precinct, Carlos finds two tickets to a baseball game and a letter from Saperstein to Tess. In it, he says that he knows she’s going through a tough time and although he doesn’t have the answers, he thought the game might make her feel better. Tess cries over her lost friend. Harlee goes to Stahl’s apartment. She tells him that Wozniak killed Saperstein and that she’s willing to wear a wire to take him down. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos Recurring *Santino Fontana as David Saperstein *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava *Annie Chang as Molly Chen *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker *Kathryn Kates as Mrs. Saperstein *Juan Castano as Manny Puentes *Lolita Davidovich as Linda Wozniak Guest *Theo Stockman as Officer Hollister *Andrew Hovelson as Officer Trestman *Peter Bradbury as Captain Hollister *Jason Cerbone as Agent *Evan Reiser as Nico Zavala Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Shades of Blue 1x08 Promo "Good Cop, Bad Cop" (HD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes